


What a Day!

by ACourtofBooksandFae



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fantasy Lucifer makes her cum, Horns, Horny Chloe Decker, Lucifers words, Masturbation, POV Chloe, POV Chloe Decker, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Quickies, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, cumming, detective decker, horn fetish, in jokes and references, no playing - she does what she needs!, true to the character (I hope!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACourtofBooksandFae/pseuds/ACourtofBooksandFae
Summary: Detective Chloe Decker has had a day! She had a new case, Dan was all over her and Trixie got into a fight at school. And, try as she might, she can't get that tall, infuriating, British man out of her head...Set directly after the pilot episode of Lucifer.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	What a Day!

**Author's Note:**

> I almost didn't write this, but then, I did! :P So this is my first Lucifer fanfic, very excited to have a #Douchifer in the works. This is a little one shot using the pilot script as prompts.

“ _Lucifer Morningstar.”_

Chloe Decker had had a long day, a 'wake up in the hospital' kind of day. She sighed loudly, stepping into her mom's house, well, her house for now, all too aware of the darkness, the silence. She didn't like coming home to a dark house. She loved light. But not the bright blare of 'hospital light'. She had felt so awful waking up in that bed, with that handsome annoyance staring at her, and when she had caught her reflection in the mirror the light had been so unflattering. She looked half dead. She looked like she _had_ been in a coma for 3 years, as he had joked.

God, he'd got under her skin. That sex obsessed club owner who called himself The Devil...and had the deepest, dark brown eyes. She had thought she had him figured out, but, he's a complete mystery. The things he said, the way he'd saved her life and then just walked off with a brushed off 'I'll b _e seeing you'._

She shook her head from side to side in a futile attempt to clear it. A group of hip hop artists had also recognised her from that now infamous movie she'd done when she was young. Will she ever live that down?! She turned the coffee maker on, it was late, but she had some decaf somewhere....just to ….she just needed to settle.

_You look familiar, have we met before?_

She heard his voice like he was behind her, quickly spinning around the kitchen just to check. She imagined him their, all 6 foot something, 3' ? Maybe 4'? His smug face smirking at her, as he leaned close to her face, tilted his chiseled jaw-No! She just wanted to climb in to bed and forget today ever happened, to forget she met this confusing Englishman with the perfect ass. Not like she looked. Of course.

Trixie was with Dan tonight, and she had reports to fill in, but also a massive headache- so it was straight to bed tonight. Dan had been a little...short with her today and it had rubbed her up the wrong way, but she tried not to let it show.

She could hear the water in the coffee maker trickling as she leant against the wall, her head fell slowly back and she closed her eyes. It won't be long now. Her skin was tingling all over, she felt overstimulated, she felt ...alive for the first time in ...well, years.

_Nearly dying will do that_ , she guessed.

Chloes' mind flashed back to her lying on the floor in that studio, Lucifer cowering over her, her memory was fuzzy, the scene spun around and around until he was there above her again.

 _Chloe_ , he'd said. She could get used to that voice. Now they were in a large room, she was on black silk sheets as he loomed over her, completely naked- they were touching, touching each other everywhere, they were sweaty and smooth- she didn't want to let him go, her nails lay tracks across his back, his arms, laying claim to him- he thrust into her, his face crumpling into ecstasy as she screamed out an intense orgasm. The coffee maker beeped and she jumped back to reality. Her eyes' went wide and she almost ran to grab the coffee.

After a quick _goodnight_ phone call to her little Trixella, Chloe rose the stairs and went to the restroom. She peeled her clothes off and took a long shower, needing to get the day off her. She began to touch up her arm with her fingers, feeling the hot liquid fall on her, she closed her eyes and imagined strong arms encompassing her, muscled chest behind her. Lucifer bent down to kiss her neck, his fingers travelling down past her navel. She opened her eyes and threw the shower gauge to almost freezing.

After her cold shower, she snuggled into bed. Her bedside lamp let off a low light , usually just bright enough to read, though she never got much of that done. She lay on her back and noticed as a strange new shadow on the ceiling...it looked like ….horns? She laughed a little and thought about her day in a new light. _The Devil_ , indeed. So L.A. She needed sleep.

With a reluctant grunt, she got up and investigated the shadow- she had put her keys in a heap on the dresser and the lamp light had made it project _horns!_ Although, looking at it again...it didn't resemble horns all that much...she shrugged as she moved the keys off the table and into her bag on the floor, then returned to her cosy blankets.

_I just like to play in general, Detective._

She growled low. She wished she could get this day out of her mind. She let out her frustrations with a few primal grumbles and cricked her neck, then began thinking about which files would still need doing in the morning. At least she had showered, she could do most of the reports over a quick breakfast and be ahead of the game for tomorrows case, if she got one.

_I could swear I've seen you naked. Have we had sex?_

“Nope, Nope.”, she shook her head again. That English accent really sticks out. _No_. She would not think about him, his eyes, his 5 o'clock shadow, the way that suit hung off him, his tight, gorgeous ass..... _Oh_ _God_! She was so wound up.

_what do you desire more than anything else in this life?_

She closed her eyes, her head laying softly on the pillow.

_...but you, Detective, you seem oddly immune to my charms. …_

She parted her lips and let out a small moan.

_you can't deny that there's a connection between us._

Chloe's fingers moved almost of their own accord down her stomach. She grazed the edge of her underwear, dove in before she could change her mind….two fingers slid across her slick folds, she was wet just thinking of him.

She imagined kissing his full lips, her hand grazing his beard as he moved past her jawline, kissing down her throat, licking one nipple while lightly squeezing the other.

“ _Oh_.”, She moaned, unable to hold it in any longer, needing release. As she explored her folds with her fingers, slipping further and further in, she wondered what it would feel like to touch his hard chest, to undress him slowly- she thrust inside herself- to have him kiss every inch of her, his full, hard length teasing her as he went.

She imagined it was his fingers touching her, his strong, slender, piano playing fingers.... “Mmphhh”. Her back arched as she came around her fingers, her world slipping into deep , endless brown eyes, her orgasm rolled through her, peaking again and again. She felt wrung out.

 _Wait, brown eyes?,_ She thought as her mind came back to her, W _eren't they...didn't I see...red eyes in a window reflection?! Or something more...._

_The benefits of immortality._

Abruptly, Chloe removed her hand from her underwear and turned the light off. Turning to her side, she shut down her wayward thoughts of what she had seen. She had been injured and he had saved her, that is all there was to it.

No more thoughts of him allowed tonight...

_Detective_.

X


End file.
